


I'll Listen To You

by FallenAngelPup



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugging, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Some crying, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, slight injury mention, some cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelPup/pseuds/FallenAngelPup
Summary: (Post S.v.S Redux)Summary: Logan feels defeated. Not that anyone cares. No one has wanted his input. Falsehood. Well…Maybe a couple of them will listen. One of them just happens to stop by.[Originally Called: We'll Find A Way](Re-written and updated : 5/6/2020)(Please read if you haven't)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 219





	I'll Listen To You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I have re-written this story so that it makes more sense to me and also I ended up wanting this to be an Introloceit story so I hope you enjoy. This mostly focuses on Remus and Logan, along with Logan's emotions (I tried at least.). So weather you be a returning reader or a new one, I do hope you enjoy. Leave a kudos and comment if you want.
> 
> (Also for some context, this is mostly Logan venting from not being listened to in the past and then the different times he was ignored or disregarded in the current episode)

Characters:

  * Logan
  * Remus
  * Janus (For half the story then is just mentioned)
  * Other sides are also mentioned



Pairing(s): Mostly Remus and Logan but Intruloceit

Summary:

Logan feels defeated. Not that anyone cares. No one has wanted his input. _Falsehood._ Well…Maybe a couple of them will listen. One of them just happens to stop by.

* * *

**_ Sometime Before  _ **

_Perhaps he was used to Patton’s words, saying to not enter the Dark side of the mind place. That’s what was making him hesitant. He knew that he wasn’t going to turn instantly into a dark side but then again, no light side has truly dared going into the Darks. At least, no willingly, as far as they know. However, he needed an escape, clearly staying on the light side or in the imagination would get him nowhere. He looked at the line before his feet and then the path ahead. Anyone else would be weary of the dying grass and trees. Well, no matter, he made it this far. Why let everyone else control how he should feel?_

_._

_._

_He should be regretting his decision. How he didn’t notice the bear trap was beyond him. If only that unknown sound didn’t take his complete attention, throwing him off track. If he were in the imagination, Roman would have appeared to help, even if he was hesitant about it. No one was nearby to help. Cleary, he couldn’t sit there and just let his wound get worse. Grabbing the trap, he attempted to pry it apart but the pain in his leg was making it unbearable. The logical side would not cry, nor would he believe that giving up was an option. As he continued to release himself from the trap, there was a rustling and crunching sound above him. Looking around, he tried to see if anything could risk his safety any further than what his was at the moment._

_“Do I have an uninvited playmate in my neck of the woods?” The voice asked. It was menacing but also familiar. “Ah, it’s you Remus.”, “Damn right~” Remus said from above. No longer needing the suspense of danger, The Duke jumped down from whatever tree he was in, landing in front of Logan. He laughed at the situation in front of him. “Oh Logie, honey. I thought you were the smart one. Only my brother is stupid enough to land in one my own traps.”, “I rather not speak on the matter, it is quite private.”, “Mm. You are talking to me honey, you are going to tell me weather you like it or not. Double Dee is asleep, and I can’t wake my baby up.” Remus said, spawning a belt, folding it up. He held it towards Logan’s mouth. This left Logan confused for a moment before noticing Remus’s glances to the bear trap. “...Right.” Logan said, before biting the belt down between his teeth._

_._

_._

_Logan found himself being a welcome guest to the Dark Sides Palace. In a way, it was comforting, not overwhelming as the light sides home was. Then again, Patton and Roman made it their mission for Thomas to see everything positive in life. Toxic positivity as Logan attempted to explain to the two. Only for them to brush them off. “Another cup of tea, Logan?” Deceit asked, Logan nodded graciously. While Deceit poured the tea, Remus ran into the room. Wearing nothing but Deceit’s hoodie. In surprising revolution, it practically covered Remus’s body, only cutting off midway down his legs. “Stealing my clothes again, Darling?”, “Are you going to stop me?”, “ **Yes, I totally plan on stopping you**.” Deceit replied, only to add it with a chuckle. Logan couldn’t help but chuckle as well. The two other sides looked at Logan with surprise before smiling. _

_._

_._

_“…You both want to be with me? In a romantic sense? You do realize who you are talking to, right? If anything, you should be talking to Roman when it comes to things like romance.” Logan said, flabbergasted at the sides before him. Remus messed with the variety of test tubes and beakers left on the counter. “First thing to clear, I am no way in hell dating my brother. Second of all, yes we want to be with you, Nerdy Wolverine. Besides, even if Roman wasn’t my brother, I have a specific type.”, “Humor me, what is your type?” Logan asked, intrigued. Remus smiled, gladly spinning over to the two. He figured he could capture the boys attention with his new pleated skirt. It was working. He then hugged Deceit and Logan’s arms. “Tall, nerdy and knows how to work a suit~ Bonus if they have glasses or a hat~”, “I mean, Remus does have a point. You know how to make that outfit work.” Deceit said, obviously trying to hide a blush._

_Logan couldn’t reply, an overwhelming, yet exciting feeling filled his chest. He couldn’t express himself fast enough, in quick thinking he kissed Deceit’s cheek. Logan could have sworn that Deceit’s blush grew darker, even reaching his scales. Remus pouted in jealousy. “Well, I see my cleaned up and adorable outfit, did nothing to entice you. I guess I’ll l-.” Remus was interrupted, Logan leaning down and kissing Remus’s lips. When he pulled back, he smiled, “All you had to do was give me a moment. However, I will accept the offer that came from both of you.” He replied sincerely. Deceit smiled, “This will be won-.” He was interrupted as their shorter partner was now trying to push them together. “BOTH OF YOU NEED TO KISS NOW! HIS KISSES TASTE BETTER THAN MY FUCKING DEODORANT!!” Remus exclaimed. While Deceit tried to calm Remus down. Logan just felt thankful that the other lights were either asleep or out doing something to pass the time.”_

* * *

**_Current Time _ **

__

_“Computer, cancel transmission sequence to Location: TS 19 21 13 13 15 14 9 14 7 1 18 5 1”_

**_“Canceling Transmission.”_ **

The holographic screen whirred before completely vanishing from Logan’s view. He clearly wasn’t wanted. He might as well stayed quiet and focused on reading his new book. No, the sudden urge within him just had to…. No…He just really wanted to help out for once. However, what was the cost of it, his words simply filled the others ears before going out the other. If that is how the saying goes? 

Taking off his glasses, Logan took a deep breath before adjusting his tie and putting his glasses back on. Turning around, he then slides his back down the counter wall. He was tired, so very tired. Patton gets listened to, so does Roman, hell even Virgil. When it comes to himself, he has to fight for it constantly. Patton trying to see it as a simple argument of right and wrong while Roman tends to add the dramatics to it, going back and forth on something. In a way, Virgil was understandable. Once the red flags in his mind went up, it was hard putting them back down. Still, the other two. Those insufferable fools, they could at least take his ideas in consideration. At least listen and maybe use his advice for a future dilemma Why call him when they won’t just listen. Why? By the great nine circles of Dante’s Inferno, why-...Why was his life in such shambles?

.

.

Logan opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. He didn’t remember taking off his glasses, or falling asleep, or laying down on the floor for that matter. “Finally up, Nerdy Wolverine?” A voice said. “...Remus?” He asked. “Uh yeah, who else would be?” Remus replied. Logan grumbled. “…My glasses?”, “Here.-” He paused, giving them to the logical side. “Found you passed in here. Got worried, thought you might have inhaled some dangerous chemicals and died I guess.”, “Did anything happen while I was asleep?”, “Heh, yeah. JD finally did the big reveal, my brother’s ego got crushed and Thomas is doing a little bit better. Virgil is somewhere only Satan’s butthole would know; I was doing my nails to occupy myself. Oh, oh, look at my nails!!” Remus interrupted himself, holding out his hand. Logan held Remus’s hand, admiring the black base nail polish and the tiny designs of various weapons on each finger. “It looks lovely, sweetheart.” He replied. Remus blushed and shrugged each shoulder, swooning. “Aw, thank you.”, “…Wait, you said D-..Janus revealed his name?”, “Yeah, he took off his glove and raised his hand. I could tell it was hard for him. Just the look on his face, it actually hurt seeing him like that. He looked so relieved to say it, at least until my brother started laughing and -…” Remus dotted off, now petting Logan’s hair.

Logan figured it was best not to dawdle on it for too long. “…How about you tell me about your outfit?” He asked, hoping it would put Remus in a better mood. Remus’s eyes lit up with amusement now. “Oh well, I was just going to go commando but then I thought I could at least be decent for the others if I happened to see them. So I threw on my mesh top and my “Neptune is my water daddy” crop top on-” He paused to giggle. Logan nodded, remembering that he got it for him during Christmas. “Decided to wear my skirt and dark green stockings today, too lazy to put on shoes. I grew my hair out and put in a ponytail. Finally I grabbed a marker and drew on my signature mustache. Upper lip is itchy though.” Remus admitted, now starting to scratch his upper lip. Logan sighed and spawned up some face cleansing wipes. “I told you to not use the markers. They irritate your skin easily.” He said while beginning to wipe Remus’s lip. Remus wiggled a bit but stayed quiet until Logan was done. “Yeah, I know. Couldn’t find the make-up pencil. However, less talking about me, because I can tell you are distracting yourself from your own issues. So, what’s up?” Remus asked, fixing his position so that he was legs were crisscross. Logan was then pulled back so that his head was in Remus’s lap, it felt…nice.

“…What is my purpose?” Logan asked. “To keep the rest of us fuckers actually sane.” Remus suggested. “I guess that’s something. However, I just feel as if I could do more than just an infinitesimal amount that I seemed to be known for. Also there, you can tell Patton that I used that word correctly this time.”, “You do a lot around here, ya know. You guide Thomas-”, “That’s Patton’s job, he’s the one that guides Thomas from things that he believes are right and wrong.”, “Hey now, I may interrupt you a lot, but you didn’t let me finish. I was gonna say you guide Thomas with facts and general knowledge. You let him analyze and understand all the boring, boring books that he has read. All the dumb math books, oh god and don’t get me started on Eng-” Remus paused after hearing Logan snap a couple times. Shaking his head, he continued. “Right, anyway, you do a lot more than what you think.”, “Yes but no one takes my thoughts into consideration. Yes I may have once been a tad more laid back, hell I even smiled more. Did anyone ever take me seriously, no! They never did. I try so hard, I do research, I look for examples that I hope they will understand. I make those repetitive and useless note cards with modern slang in hopes that they will fucking listen!” Logan exclaimed, unknowingly his face becoming red. Remus nodded, stroking Logan’s hair.

“I mean, how simple minded do they have to be to not even consider any of the shit I say! The only time they listened to me was when you showed up, only for me to get shoved around even more. Only reason they listened to me in the first place was because they were getting nowhere in their arguing. I swear, do they not consider how I feel sometimes?! I may be logical but damn it, I have feelings too…I’m not a damn robot…I…It just hurts sometimes…It just hurts…I just want to be listened to for once...” Logan dotted off, beginning to clutch his chest. His face had calmed now with the redness, but his eyes were a different story. His breathing becoming heavier. He just wanted to disappear. Sitting up, he attempted at wiping his face, knocking over his glasses in the process.

.

.

He didn’t know when he started sobbing, all he could feel was the pain in his head. Remus was quiet until he pulled Logan into an embrace. Logan found himself clenching to other’s shirt as he continued sobbing. “I-I’m so-”, “Shut up, just shut up. Let Rem-Rem hold you, let yourself cry. I got you, owl eyes.” Remus said softly. His knuckles lightly kneading different areas on Logan’s back along with small kisses between his cheeks and forehead. “I’ll listen to you. Even when it seems like I don’t, I will. I may not always follow it…Heh, like with the markers but I still keep everything in mind. Both JD and I will. If no one else will, I’ll take my light-bearer and smash in anyone’s head. All you gotta do is ask.” Remus added. “…Why does life feel so hard for me?” Logan feebly asked. He knows it sounded selfish, but he didn’t care about that at the moment. Remus hummed softly. “Life is shitty for everyone, especially if they suffered some form of trauma. Still, even without trauma, we all go through crap. You are just going through a lot of stress. It just built up. I mean…You and JD have to deal with my breakdowns and temper tantrums. It hurts sometimes, but I remember that at the end of the day, I got you guys. Heh, somehow you two still love me so I thank my lucky stars on that.”

“How do you deal with it?” Logan asked, his sobs now gone but still allowing himself to be comforted. “I just look at things from a different view. Somehow, the things I thought were big would become smaller that moment.” Remus said. “…I don’t understand.” Logan admitted. “Okay, metaphor time. I can’t read, you know that?”, “Yes, Janus and I are teaching you how to read.” Logan said, knowing that Rem was joking but going along with it. “ However, I can still enjoy books.”, “ I beg to diff-”, “They smell good.”, “Okay?”, “They even taste good, but the edges are sharp.”, “…What are you getting at?”, “Just because you can’t read the book, doesn’t mean you can enjoy them in a different way…Now imagine your life as the book that you can’t read.” Remus ended. Logan’s eyes widened for a moment at the sudden epiphany. “...Oh.” He said softly.

Remus carefully pushed Logan away so that he could look at him. With a smile, he gently kissed the logical side’s lips. Logan kissed back, just as gently but melted into it. He became slightly daring by scooping Remus into his arms and picking him up as he stood up. The Duke hugged Logan’s neck. “…Wanna go get shitfaced on alcohol?”, “How about we eat dinner with Janus?” Logan suggested. Remus nodded. Logan smiled softly before sinking out. 


End file.
